Raids Feats
Feats for raids (tier 2 and tier 3). A Feast for the Eye Defeat Brother Eye before he consumes 10 minions A Speedy Resurrection Complete the Kahndaq Raid in an hour or less A Speedy Resurrection is a 2 Star Feat which requires you to complete the Kahndaq Raid in an hour or less. This Feat can only be completed by Heroes. It rewards 25 Points.﻿ Arm's Reach Complete the Sunstone Matrix raid without provoking the Kryptonian Sniper to use his devastating attack But Scorpions Don't Lay Eggs Defeat the Scorpionod MK-1 without allowing any crystals to produce a burrower Cleansing the Fortress Complete the Power Core raid in under 45 minutes Deprogrammed Defeat all combinations of Brainiac-Controlled Metas inside the Fortress of Solitude, finishing the Raid each time *Power Girl & Supergirl *Bizarro & Power Girl *Supergirl & Bizarro EMP PDQ Defeat the Outer Caverns Raid in an hour or less EMP PDQ is a 2 Star Feat which requires you to beat the Batcave: Outer Caverns Raid in an hour or less. This Feat can only be completed by Heroes. It rewards 25 Points. Eradication Denied Defeat Brainiac without allowing an eradicator to fully form '' Eye Don't Have Much Time Left ''Defeat the Inner Sanctum Raid in an hour or less Fight for Right (Heroes only) Complete all Raids as a hero in the classic game *Complete the Kahndaq Raid *Complete the Outer Caverns Raid Fight for Right is a 2 Star Feat which requires you to complete all of the Raids as in the classic game. This Feat can only be completed by Heroes. It rewards 25 Points. Getting Your Foot in the Door Defeat Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm in under one hour Highway to the Phantom Zone Complete the Sunstone Matrix raid in under 30 minutes Integration Complete Defeat the ARC after the Arc consumes each of the following: *Wing Armor *Omega Sentry *Sentry Drone *OMAC Prime *OMAC *Arrester Drone *Pacifier Drone MEDIC! Complete the Sunstone Matrix raid without attacking the Kryptonian Medic while he is shielded Not a Dog Person Defeat the Sunstone Domineer without breaking Krypto's mind control Raid and Rule (Villains only) Complete all Raids as a villain in the classic game *Complete the Kahndaq Raid *Complete the Outer Caverns Raid Raid Expert: Brainiac Sub-Construct Complete the Batcave: Brainiac Sub-Construct raid on Normal difficulty Raid Expert: Inner Sanctum Complete the Batcave: Inner Sanctum raid on Normal difficulty Raid Expert: Kahndaq Complete the Kahndaq raid on Normal difficulty Raid Expert: Power Core Complete the Fortress of Solitude: Power Core raid on Normal difficulty Raid Expert: Sunstone Matrix Complete the Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix raid on Normal difficulty Raid Expert: The Chasm Complete the Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm raid on Normal difficulty Size Matters Defeat the Jor-El Mech without shrinking him to the smallest size Some Days You Just Can't Get Rid of a Bomb Bring down the RCP's shield before a Flashbang Drone can self-destruct The Family That Shields Together Trigger the EMP device within 15 seconds of the first OMAC Bat Family member activating their shield The Family That Shields Together is a 2 Star Feat which requires you to Trigger the EMP device within 15 seconds of the first OMAC Bat Family member activating their shield in the Raid Batcave: Outer Caverns. This Feat can only be completed by Heroes. It rewards 25 Points. The Final Countdown Defeat the Brainiac Sub-Construct Raid in an hour or less Total Annihilation Defeat Brainiac after all three eradicators are fully formed at the same time Zetta Testers Wanted Defeat the Zetta-Drone before 5 waves of enemies attack Category:Feats Category:Raids